


Gaze Into The Abyss

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 5, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: “He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby becomes a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.”~ Friedrich NietzscheHalf a year has passed since the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance declared that Albert Wesker had been killed in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone, dealing a heavy blow to the bioterrorist black market. At a BSAA awards ceremony in the United Nations headquarters, USSTRATCOM agent Leon S. Kennedy meets Special Operatives Agent Chris Redfield for the first time and learns of the complicated past between him and Wesker.A few days later, Leon is abducted by unknown assailants and taken to a remote island in the Baltic Sea, where he meets the shell of a man who was once human and tried to bring upon the end of the world.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> By now, it’s common knowledge that Leon/Wesker is my favorite ship. But before we start, two important details.
> 
> Number One: When I started drafting this, I planned to make this the sequel to The Right To Fork A God(The Right To Fork from this point onwards for brevity sakes). Over time, as I developed the plot, I then concluded that this would be better off as a spiritual successor set after Resident Evil 5. I know, it’s a common trope in the Resident Evil fandom to have Wesker survive eating rockets for breakfast while waist-deep in lava. But when Capcom gives you lemons, make lemonade, I guess. And there are plenty of fics here on AO3 that I can shoutout if I wanted to. But I don't want to copy other fics, however. Is the whole synopsis of this fic still unoriginal? Yes. But I don’t want to plagiarize the plot of someone else’s fic by accident. That would just be a new low for me.
> 
> Two: As you may have noticed, this fic explores the famous quote by Nietzsche. For those unaware, the TV Tropes [page](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeWhoFightsMonsters) describes it as in a nutshell ‘character becomes the very evil they fought against.’ Or rather, that’s what the laconic version states. Admittedly, I find the quote interesting, which is why I originally referenced it in The Right To Fork.
> 
> But as much as I want to gush about Nietzsche's philosophies and quotes, I’m starting to ramble for too long here in the Author’s Notes. Enjoy my fruits of labor.

**September 18, 2009**

**Headquarters of the United Nations, New York City, United States** ****

Albert Wesker dead. That was the breaking headline that was on every news source. From the newspaper to the magazine, to the television. Even Time had a magazine cover with a red ‘X’ scrawled over Wesker’s face. The world breathed a sigh of relief when the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance broke the news that the top dog in the bioweapon black market was at long last killed during a military operation in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone in Africa. And in killing two birds with one stone, pharmaceutical company Tricell Inc. quickly collapsed when their ties to Wesker and the black market were revealed with their stocks taking a sharp nosedive.

It has been six months since then. At the Headquarters of the United Nations in New York, an awards ceremony is being held there by the BSAA. The security is immensely tight there, unsurprising as the black market wants the BSAA’s head on a platter in the aftermath of Wesker’s death. So, an invitation was required, and the BSAA was choosy on who can be invited.

Arriving at the UN Headquarters in a limousine, a rugged man hardened by years of service to the President of the United States steps out. He wore a black suit with a dark-blue tie. Somewhere in his early 30s, the man had particularly long, dirty blond hair that nearly covered his right eye, his face showing signs of a slight stubble. And despite his age, the man had baby blue eyes that alas showed signs of a one-thousand-yard stare.

He had to take a long journey to New York. First, he had to wake up very early at 5:00 AM Eastern Standard. The man showered and ate his breakfast like any Average American Joe before he grabbed his ride with the blessings of the recently elected President of the United States, Adam Benford. There was a long drive from Washington, D.C that passed through Baltimore and Philadelphia before arriving at his destination after passing security checks put in by the United Nations.

The man was approached by no more than three UN officials. Once he showed his invitation, they escorted him into the General Assembly building where the ceremony was being held. Many elevator rides and much walking later, they arrived at the proper destination, where behind the double wooden doors the awards ceremony was being held on behalf of the United Nations. A BSAA official saw him and asked for his name, which the man answered.

“What? You’re the official from the American government Chris Redfield invited.” The BSAA official was surprised that this was the man Chris invited. There were rumors that the legendary figure that many BSAA recruits looked up to like he was Hercules reincarnated invited an agent from the American government. A strange move considering the strained relationship between the counter-terrorism organization and the United States due to the latter’s patriotic sense of self-defense.

“I am.” The agent answered. The three UN officials stood without a word like they were watching the man like a hawk, before turning around and leaving. The man never understood how the United Nations operated, but he did know that the military BSAA was sanctioned by the UN who was normally peaceful and observed the world ensuring the development of third-world nations and condemned war crimes, genocides, and other crimes against humanity without taking direct action.

“I’ll escort you to the hall.” The BSAA official nodded and led the American in alone. There were soldiers from the BSAA conversing with one another before gawking at the American agent as he waltzed in unannounced, hushed whispers saying he was the government official invited by Chris. Just as the man expected, the security was tight as soldiers stood with their rifles like they were the queen’s guards at Buckingham Palace.

“Please pardon the security. There have been threats of violence against BSAA officials since the death of Albert Wesker.” The BSAA official apologized as he continued leading the other man to the main hall.

“I don’t mind the company.” The man dryly jokes. Yet more walking continued before they arrived at another double door with two guards standing by. They looked at the American like they were expecting him.

“In here. Chris will be expecting you. Don’t do anything stupid.” The BSAA official opened the door for the agent, warning him as he will be surrounded by soldiers. The man said nothing and walked in. The hall was large and spacious with an exquisite and equally large buffet where the BSAA officials plated their food. It offered plenty of food that catered to all walks of life in the BSAA, from vegetarian options to kosher-assured dishes. From simple appetizers such as shrimp with cocktail sauce and small cheese cubes on toothpicks to desserts such as brownies and baklava. What it lacked though was a chocolate fountain, much to the dismay of many a sweet tooths. But the food was not on the man’s mind. Rather, it was Chris who he looked for.

“Leon, you’ve arrived.” A large, muscular man who was also in a suit announced the agent's name and walked over. He had dark hair with a cleanly shaved face. They shook hands before the man spoke again. “It’s good to meet you.” He greets the other man.

“You’re Claire’s brother.” The agent noticed. Leon has known Chris’s sister, Claire since 1998. It was not easy to track the other man down, but the first time they made contact with each other was through a message saying that Claire was on an island in the Antarctic Ocean and she needed help. In the aftermath, the two men kept contact with each other over the years. It was when the agent learned of Chris’ hunt for Wesker.

“Claire always talked about you. She kept pestering me to invite you to the ceremony when she heard about it.” Chris smiled softly before leading Leon over to where the brunet was being seated. There, two women and a man who also wore suits sat: an African man and woman both with dark hair, and a pale woman with blond hair.

“Sheva, Jill, Josh, this is Leon.” The BSAA soldier introduced the American agent. The two women stood up to introduce themselves.

“You wrote the Kennedy Report.” The African woman spoke and shook hands with Leon first. “My name is Sheva Alomar. I was Chris’s partner in Kijuju. It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Kennedy.” She introduced herself and revealed her partnership with Chris.

“How do you know of my report?” Leon quizzed Sheva. He didn’t want to be rude, but being called ‘Mr. Kennedy’ rubbed him the wrong way when the memories of Castellan Ramon Salazar flashed in his head. How he would creepily call the American by his surname. “And please, call me Leon.” He requests.

“The BSAA has a copy of your report on your 2004 mission in Spain. It proved useful as we had encountered a genetically modified variant of the Las Plagas parasite in the Majini we encountered that behaved similarly to the Ganados.” Sheva answered. The agent heard only small information about these new B.O.Ws and how there’s current resistance from the remaining Majini in Kijuju.

“Las Plagas?” The American raised his eyebrows in paranoia. He recalled all the other voices he heard in Spain during his mission to rescue the daughter of President Graham, Benford’s predecessor. The gravelly voice of the village chief, Bitores Mendez. The Spanish yells of the Ganados under the command of Los Illuminados. The laugh and taunts of Osmund Saddler. And...

“Leon?” Chris touched Leon who flinched when he felt the soldier’s fingers brush against his shoulder. The agent looked at the other man with a look like his fight-or-flight response stirred but did nothing. “You zoned out there for a while. Are you alright?” The brunet expressed worry for him.

“I’m fine.” Leon brushed off before turning back to Sheva. The man, Josh, was the next in line to shake the agent’s hand.

“Josh Stone. Never thought Chris would invite someone from the American government.” The SOU captain commented as he looked at the agent. Leon simply smiled.

“The man who led me here said the same thing.” The American responded, unsure of what was the BSAA’s deal with Chris inviting him. It could most likely tie to the organization’s complicated relationship with the United States. Has the BSAA ever spoken with the American government?

The other woman, Jill, then walked over to the agent. She looked pale like she had not been in the sun for years. Jill had long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and her state did not help with the American’s sense of worry.

“I’m Jill. Chris talked about you.” The blonde spoke in a soft, innocent-sounding voice. She took deep breaths after she had spoken like she was shaking like a leaf hanging on for dear life on a windy autumn day.

“I thought it was only his sister who talked about me.” The blond replied, pulling a stifled chuckle from Chris before he shook hands with Jill. “Which reminds me. Why couldn’t Claire come, Chris?” Leon turned to the soldier and asked him the hard-hitting question.

“She had to go to Vietnam with TerraSave to provide aid, and I was only allowed to invite one person to the ceremony.” Chris told him the reason Claire was absent. A BSAA soldier that was not the one that led Leon to the ceremony then walked up to Chris without warning and whispered in his ear. The agent couldn’t hear what the man was saying, but it made the brunet cringe ever so slightly.

Chris murmured back to the BSAA official who nodded and walked away before the soldier turned back to the four. “The ceremony is about to start soon, Sheva.” He informed them before he and Sheva walked over to stand in a line amongst other soldiers. They then stood still, waiting for their names to be called while Leon, Josh, and Jill stood back.

Leon wondered to himself what the BSAA official told Chris. They were whispering into the soldier’s ear so the American couldn’t understand them. And he was not good at reading lips so whatever the official told Chris was a puzzle to Leon. So many questions lived rent-free in his head.

The American gasped and nearly jumped into the air when an epic, uplifting fanfare announced the start of the ceremony. The Director and Advisors of the BSAA reveal themselves as the soldiers cheered, whistled, and whooped. In the hands of some of the Advisors are closed cases that contain medals.

The BSAA Director, Anna Hondeveld, is a Dutch woman who succeeded Clive R. O’Brian shortly after the latter resigned in 2005 in the aftermath of a scandal concerning the Terragrigia Panic one year prior. Although she was nearly middle-aged, Director Hondeveld looked like she aged by 20 years due to the stress of leading the BSAA in the war on bioterrorism and had gray hair. The Dutch women walked over to a podium with a microphone on it, similar to the ones politicians used, and adjusted the microphone before speaking.

“For four years, I have been the director of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Under the jurisdiction of the United Nations, we have faced bioterrorism across the globe.” Director Hondeveld began her speech as the crowd in the hall went silent, with only hushes being heard. The BSAA Director took an audible deep breath before continuing.

“Six months ago in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone, we had received word that Albert Wesker was finally killed by two of our Special Operatives Agents with the help of SOU Captain Josh Stone and SOA Jill Valentine, who we thought had died in the raid on the Spencer Estate in 2006.” The Dutch woman paused while nearby soldiers clapped for Josh and Jill.

“The death of Wesker does not mean the death of the black market, however, as many will seek to take his place. But now, we can all breathe a sigh of relief, as the world is a safer place without Wesker. Justice has been served.” Director Hondeveld concluded before the crowd roared in victory, clearly pleased that one of their greatest adversaries was at long last dead for good.

The BSAA Director then turned around to the line and called Chris’s and Sheva’s names before they walked up with the three saluting each other. An Advisor then hands Director Hondeveld one of the cases which she opens.

”Special Operatives Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. You both have not only killed Albert Wesker, but you have also stopped his doomsday plan to release Uroboros on the world. On behalf of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, I hereby award you the Jenner Medal: the highest decoration in the BSAA.” The Dutch woman congratulates the two before reaching into the case and picks out one of the medals. The Jenner Medal resembled an Olympic gold medal but with a right-side profile of Edward Jenner, the father of vaccination. The first Jenner Medal goes to Chris first as the crowd cheers. Then, Sheva received the next medal from Director Hondeveld as the crowd continued to congratulate them.

Meanwhile, Leon, Josh, and Jill clapped for the two as Chris and Sheva were waved off by the BSAA Director. The pair who took down Albert Wesker then walked down back to their friends as Director Hondeveld continued the ceremony and handed out medals that were while not as impressive as the Jenner Medal, were still grand awards.

“Look at that. The medal suits you, Sheva.” Josh chuckled as he looked at Sheva’s medal wrapped around her neck and compliments her as the SOA grinned.

“Thanks, Josh.” Sheva thanked him as the other three watched. Leon turned his head to Chris’s medal and saw a hint of his reflection in the gold plating. Not even the portrait of Jenner could hide it.

“Congratulations, Chris.” The agent complimented the soldier as the latter smiled.

“Come on. Let’s get some food.” Chris told everyone before walking over to the buffet. The five grabbed their desired food, with Chris grabbing a sirloin steak with carrots and peas while Leon grabbed a salmon fillet with a slice of lemon. Once the group got what they needed, they returned to their table and started eating.

The awards ceremony after the awards were handed out has been mostly quiet with only the sound of indoor voices with soldiers talking with one another. The five traded their life stories and revealed their interests and hobbies when they're not working, with Leon talking about how he would watch NCIS almost nightly. Secretly, however, he was jealous of the mediocre lives the characters had on the show. Yes, Umbrella and its legacy is mentioned now and then on the show with perhaps one or two episodes primarily covering biological weapons, but nothing like the T-Virus. He loved the show, but Leon was envious of Gibbs and his team and how they rarely dealt with bioterrorism whereas the agent would be sent across the globe to fight bioterrorists and their B.O.Ws. Whether it’s for exposing pharmaceutical companies’ unethical experiments or shutting down religious cults that worshipped parasites.

They all talked and joked with one another until the same BSAA official from before came up and called Chris over, saying it was urgent. With furrowed eyebrows, the soldier stood up and followed the man to speak privately. Leon, who watched the exchange before the brunet left, looked at Jill who was eating an Italian-style salad. She had been with Chris for a long time, so the blonde should know the most about him and Wesker.

“Jill.” The American said her name to catch her attention. He thought back to the S.T.A.R.S Office in the Raccoon City Police Station and recalled seeing the desks that were cluttered like everyone left in a hurry. “Correct me if I’m mistaken. But Albert Wesker was your and Chris’s captain in S.T.A.R.S, right?” Leon asked her.

“Yes, Leon. Wesker was our captain. _Was_ our captain until he killed most of our team and we were betrayed by him.” Jill answered him before she looked down and poked at the lettuce in her salad.

Leon noticed how the blonde’s tone soured when she said Wesker was their captain until he backstabbed them. When he first requested assignment to the RPD, the agent had a morbid curiosity for the grisly murders in the Arklay Mountains in 1998, a few months before he found himself knee-deep in the undead. He never knew what happened to S.T.A.R.S. But Jill and Chris must know as they were members.

“What happened to your team? You said Wesker was your captain. I want to know everything and what happened with him.” The blond requested Jill to tell the full story on what led to Wesker betraying the trust of the team he was the leader.

Jill looked at Leon with raised eyebrows before sighing deeply. She breathed and began telling the story.

“There were a string of murders in the Arklay Mountains starting in late May. The victims were mutilated, covered in bite marks, and were missing some of their organs. At first, we thought it was wild animals. Then we had a theory that it was a cult that was behind the murders as the victims showed signs they were cannibalized. S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team was sent to investigate the Arklay Mountains but we lost contact with them.” She began, revealing the details of the murders that fascinated Leon when he was an ignorant, bright-eyed rookie with a bright future ahead. Jill took a deep breath like she was trying to hold back tears from the memory of losing her co-workers who were her friends and family.

“Alpha Team, the team me and Chris were in, were deployed and we found Bravo Team’s crashed helicopter. We were attacked by a pack of aggressive dogs and our pilot took off in a panic before we fled to a mansion in the middle of the forest. There, we learned of Bravo Team’s fate and Umbrella’s experiments. The T-Virus had leaked and infected the staff, and the experiments they were working on had escaped. We also found out that Wesker worked there and that we were to be killed for combat data.” The blonde revealed that Wesker was working for Umbrella. Her breath became shaky as her memories played back. Memories Jill thought she had repressed due to the extreme stress at the time.

“Wesker was killed in front of us before we were picked up and escaped while the mansion exploded. We were all shaken, shocked that Wesker, the captain we all looked up to, betrayed all of us. But Chris took it the worst. We all thought Wesker was dead after the incident that nearly wiped out all of S.T.A.R.S, but when Chris told me what happened in Antarctica and that Wesker was alive, I saw something in his eyes. That he wanted Wesker _dead._ ” Jill explained how Chris felt betrayed by Wesker. Like the S.T.A.R.S captain was Judas Iscariot. The blonde took a few deep breaths like she was meditating before speaking for the last time.

“After the BSAA was established, Chris was sent across the world to deal with bioterrorism. But he grew more paranoid over the years, at one point believing Wesker was watching him. Chris has since moved on ever since Wesker was killed, as he was more easy-going, apparently happy that I was alive.” She concluded, revealing how Chris developed the sense of paranoia that his archnemesis was watching him, waiting for him to let his guard down.

Once she was done explaining what happened to S.T.A.R.S, Jill then slumped back as she recalled her captivity under Wesker. She did not tell Leon the details, but the agent saw her wide-eyed look of fear as she clutched her chest, implying she was flashing back to her time as a guinea pig.

“Jill, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Leon felt horrible for the blonde and looked down in shame, not sure if he pushed Jill too far just because he wanted to know about Chris’s past with Wesker. Throughout the story, Sheva and Josh looked at the two without saying a word before the former checked on Jill who told her she was fine. After that, the table went dead silent as the group slowly ate their meals before Chris returned and sat back down.

The agent noticed that the soldier had a scowl as he ate the sirloin. He was unsure what the BSAA official told Chris, but Leon never asked the other man what’s wrong. The American simply cut out a piece of the salmon and took a bite. He could ask the soldier here right now, but he didn’t want to stress the brunet out and turn the table into a potential battlefield. So, Leon kept quiet, anxious that Chris could snap at him for asking what the BSAA official told him.

The ceremony went on as normal with the group speaking about whatever came into their minds. By the time the ceremony was set to end at 2:00 PM, Leon had already waved goodbye to Chris and his friends before he took the limousine back to Washington, D.C. When the agent stopped at the White House, President Benford was enthusiastic to see him and asked how the ceremony was, to which the American replied saying it was great. Then, it was two hours of dull paperwork before Leon started to feel tiredness eating away his eyes, which the President took pity on and allowed him to retire for the day.

Back in his apartment, Leon watched a rerun of the show that he ritually watched at 8:00 PM. On the television was a rerun of the episode involving a top-secret naval research ship. The American sat in his pajamas with a bowl of popcorn and watched the crew deal with their respective phobias, from rats to ghosts to boats of all things. The buttered, salty goodness did not keep Leon awake after the show ended, however, as he turned the TV off and walked to the bedroom, not bothering to finish or dump the remaining popcorn.

Fatigue set in as the agent got comfortable in the sheets, thinking back to the speech at the BSAA awards ceremony. Director Hondeveld was right: the world _is_ a safer place without Albert Wesker. With that in mind, Leon closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over gradually and then suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended to upload this fic earlier in January. But after the Capitol was stormed on January 6, I had to delay it because the timing could’ve been immensely unfortunate if I uploaded it while everyone’s emotions were still running high. On the plus side, I had time to polish the first few chapters and have them ready for the public. So, thank you for waiting patiently. With that out of the way, here’s some information on the research I did for this chapter.
> 
> It was difficult to depict the interior of the United Nations headquarters in New York(or to be precise the Secretariat Building) as there’s not a lot of photos, and I can only make assumptions with such limited information available to the public. I had to rely on Google Earth, Wikipedia articles, and many pictures of the headquarters and its buildings. The hall the ceremony was held in was partially inspired by the United Nations Security Council chamber(but without all the chairs and tables) in the Conference Building while the Jenner Medal is named after Edward Jenner - dubbed “the father of immunology” - who invented the vaccine for smallpox in 1796.
> 
> Speaking of ceremonies. The BSAA ceremony was inspired by the awards ceremony in Halo 2 in the intro cutscene to the level Cairo Station. Yes, I play Halo. And yes, I write homoerotic fanfiction of Resident Evil when I’m not playing it. Halo has been with me longer than RE. But I digress.
> 
> And that’s the first chapter to the spiritual successor to The Right To Fork. I know the tagging could use some work, so if you believe I may have forgotten to tag something, please let me know.
> 
>  **NCIS Episode Referenced:** Chimera(Season 5, Episode 6)


	2. A Day in The Oval Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I have not yet introduced Wesker. I want to build up tension before introducing him. So instead, have some boring talks between the United States government and the BSAA. Because real-world politics are boring and that’s a fact. But that’s just me speaking my mind, and I don’t want to turn the Author’s Notes into my soapbox.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter will be somewhat shorter than the first one. I can only describe the first chapter as a glimpse of the worldbuilding that I intend.

**September 19, 2009**

**The White House, Washington D.C, United States**

When the alarm woke Leon up, the first thing he did before starting his routine was dumping the leftover popcorn from last night into the garbage bin. As he fought against the drowsiness, he turned the lights on in his bathroom before stepping into the walk-in shower. The American thought about what today could bring other than paperwork as he scrubbed his scalp and the back of his ears. The chamber the BSAA ceremony was held in yesterday was air-conditioned, but Leon did feel sticky after he had returned.

Once he rinsed his hair, the agent stepped out and dried himself before getting dressed and making a quick meal consisting of three chicken eggs scrambled with two slices of toast topped with strawberry jam to the side. Every day except holidays started like clockwork: shower, get dressed, breakfast, brush teeth, go to work.

With all of that done, Leon grabbed his phone and box of spearmint-flavored gum before exiting his apartment and locking the door. Walking down the stairs of his apartment complex, he then steps outside and unlocks his car which was a 2007 dark blue Toyota Corolla. The blond gets in the driver's seat and enables his GPS, setting his coordinates for the White House. It was 6:00 AM, meaning that his favorite coffee place near the White House was open. So, he started driving down Pennsylvania Avenue NW.

Although he woke up before the morning rush hour would reach its peak, the agent had to take a few detours on the way and had to go inside of the coffee shop which lacked a drive-through due to how the buildings of Washington, D.C were tightly packed like anchovies in a can. Once Leon got his coffee which was a medium cup of decaf, he arrived at the White House and parked his car in a parking lot reserved for the White House’s staff and Advisors to the President.

Leon stepped out of the Corolla and was approached by a staff member telling him that President Benford is expecting him in the Oval Office. With a nod and with the decaf in hand, he began making his way through the White House towards the West Wing which housed the President’s office. As the American passed the staff, he heard them discussing various topics. From yesterday’s BSAA ceremony that he attended, to the rumored sightings of the ghost of Abraham Lincoln.

After many twists and turns in the hallway, the blond arrived at the northwest door of the Oval Office. As he turned the knob and spotted President Benford speaking with BSAA Director Hondeveld privately with two BSAA officials standing by. The President and the BSAA Director turned their heads to Leon who realized he should’ve knocked.

“Sorry, Mr. President. I was not told you were meeting with someone.” Leon apologized as he placed his cup on a table as the soldiers watched him. Benford simply smiled before speaking.

“You’re always welcome in here, Leon. No need to be formal.” The President consoled the agent who grabbed a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth before shaking hands. The Oval Office under Adam Benford had a blue theme; the drapery over the windows behind the _Resolute_ desk was royal blue while the sofas were cobalt-colored and the oval-shaped rug was a pale blue. Hanging on the walls were artwork from the White House’s collection and pictures of the President’s family.

As the two shook hands, Director Hondeveld walked over to the two Americans before President Benford pulled away from Leon. The Dutch woman pushed her gray hair back behind her ears before looking at the blond and shaking hands with him.

“You’re the government official Chris Redfield invited to the awards ceremony yesterday.” The BSAA Director remembered Leon, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “Anna Hondeveld: Director of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. President Benford was speaking about you.” She introduced herself to the agent.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Director Hondeveld.” The blond replied when they stopped shaking. Director Hondeveld hummed peacefully before sitting down at a table in the center of the Oval Office to drink a small cup of coffee. President Benford invited Leon over who sat with the two but politely declined a cup as too much caffeine results in the jitters. This is why he prefers decaf.

“I must apologize for not letting you know of my meeting with Director Hondeveld, Leon. We were speaking about opening dialogues between the United States and the BSAA.” The President lamented and disclosed that he was discussing the strained relationship between America and the counter-bioterrorism organization with the Dutch woman.

“Despite being sanctioned under the United Nations, the BSAA has been unable to participate in counter-bioterrorism operations in America. Most notably the Harvardville incident in 2005 under the Graham Administration.” Director Hondeveld explained the relationship that dated back before the BSAA was taken under the wing of the United Nations. Leon kept quiet and listened to the BSAA Director who took a breath before continuing.

“President Benford wishes to allow the BSAA into the United States in the event of a future bioterrorist attack. However, there has been some… hesitancy from parts of the government. Mostly from the National Security Council and Derek C. Simmons.” She continued, revealing that some of the heads of the departments have been taken aback by President Benford’s desire to improve relations with the BSAA. Most notably, Derek C. Simmons, the National Security Advisor and a senior aide in the Executive Office of the President.

“Simmons?” The agent’s tone was worried when he heard Simmons’ name. Ever since he was appointed by the President shortly after his election, Simmons has butted heads with Leon over the latter's friendship with President Benford. These confrontations never became physical and only lasted briefly, as both didn't want to risk the ire of the President. Unlike President Benford, Simmons tasked the blond with unpleasant tasks. Often brutal hours of paperwork and, whenever the Advisor was in a toxic mood, thoroughly cleaning a certain room in the Executive Residence without additional help with Simmons watching him like a hawk. One time, it was the East Room, which is the largest room in the White House, that left Leon aching for days.

President Benford noticed the agent’s stressed look and recalled when Leon told him about the East Room incident that resulted in him reprimanding Simmons. Much to the blond’s dismay who thought the Advisor got away with a slap on the wrist in the form of a one-month suspension.

“Around two months after the death of Albert Wesker, Simmons approached me expressing concern about my intentions to establish talks between the United States government and the BSAA. He reminded me about USSTRATCOM’s intervention during the Harvardville incident in 2005.” The President disclosed that Simmons was paranoid about the BSAA. The Advisor had a deep sense of patriotism and was worried that the counter-bioterrorism organization under the United Nations could rob the United States of its power. That same day was when President Benford suspended Simmons and threatened to dismiss him if he forced Leon through such a task again.

“But, sir. Simmons -

In a sudden move, President Benford sternly glares at the agent who shuts up out of fear.

“Leon, I know you have concerns about Simmons, but now is not the time. Please.” The President, while aware of Leon’s unhealthy working relationship with the Advisor, did not wish to bring it up with Director Hondeveld present.

Not wanting to take risks and potentially sour the critical discussion between President Benford and the BSAA Director, the blond nods and goes quiet. It was only once in a while that the President would snap at him for not following orders. But due to their friendship and shared goals in the aftermath of Raccoon City, President Benford was never as cruel as Simmons and would quickly forgive Leon once the requested task was finished. This was the same man who sent the tired American home yesterday after the BSAA awards ceremony.

The discussion went on as normal, with President Benford vowing to open the United States to the BSAA in the event of a bioterrorist attack and Leon agreeing to participate in joint US-BSAA talks and help the latter in counter-bioterrorism operations whenever they needed assistance. Director Hondeveld then proposed a future meeting to build bridges with America. By 1:00 PM, the President and the BSAA Director stood up and shook hands, ending their meeting.

“I would like to thank you for inviting me, President Benford. I hope to invite the United States Ambassador to the United Nations in our future meeting.” The Dutch woman thanked President Benford as she stood near the northwest door. “And I would like to compliment you for this brew of coffee.” She also praises the coffee which was a brand enjoyed by the President.

“Much obliged, Director Hondeveld. You are welcome to assist the United States in the future. Hope to see you again.” President Benford nodded as Director Hondeveld walked out of the Oval Office with the two officials following her out the door. The two men were left alone and the President turned to the _Resolute_ desk to sit.

“Mr. President, what about Simmons?” Leon questioned President Benford, still worried about Simmons and the threat he could pose to talks between the United States and the BSAA.

“I’ll talk with Simmons, tell him and the Cabinet that I intend to have the United States work with the BSAA in the next meeting and that we will benefit from our cooperation.” The President reassures the blond, saying that he will alleviate any distress regarding his plans to build bridges with the BSAA. There was some hesitancy from Leon who thought back to when he told President Benford of what happened with the Advisor and how the former was extremely concerned for his well-being.

“I understand, sir.” The American replies as the President began writing down the papers on his desk. Even the President of the United States has to do dull paperwork.

“Thank you, Leon. And would you like to join us at the meeting?” President Benford thanks Leon and asks if he wishes to join the meeting in the Cabinet Room. Not wanting to face Simmons in the eye again after the Advisor was suspended, the agent backs out.

“I’ll head to my office. But thank you for the offer.” Leon turns down the other man’s offer, grabs his decaf, and exits the same door Director Hondeveld went out as the President resumes his paperwork. The blond then walks over to his office on the first floor of the West Wing.

Upon arrival, he sat down and turned his computer on. The White House staff had started transitioning from pen and paper to the keyboard a few years ago as the usage of the computer and the internet became more widespread. Unfortunately, the White House had chosen Apple over Microsoft in the Personal Computer Wars and gave the staff Macs. And Leon, who was given a Mac running the Leopard version for work, was more of a Windows person - despite his struggles with the Windows Vista back in his apartment. 

The agent flexed his hands and fingers before he began typing out the paperwork on Apple Pages that he will print out upon completion and give to the President. Something came into mind and he grabbed his reading glasses that sat on his desk. The American was never a glasses person, but his eyes tend to strain from staring at the computer for long without breaks.

“Leon?” A young voice calls out for Leon’s name before he raises his head and takes his reading glasses off. Sherry Birkin had entered the office and saw him. She recognized the man upon walking in and stepped over to his desk as he stood up.

“Sherry?” The agent said the young woman’s name and remembered her as the young girl he rescued in 1998. They were both taken into the custody of the United States government and Leon was allowed to see Sherry once a month as part of his deal when he became an agent for the President of the United States. He hugged the young blond and smiled, happy as he was strangely not allowed to see her since March after Wesker’s death.

“It’s been so long since I've last seen you. Where have you been?” Leon asked as he made eye contact with Sherry. The blonde wore a navy blue suit with a black tie. She had a youthful appearance in comparison to the rugged man who rubbed his face, realizing he forgot to shave this morning.

“I was offered a job by the National Security Advisor. Sorry I was unable to tell you.” Sherry revealed she had been working with Simmons for a few months now and had been helping the Advisor with maintaining the security of the United States.

“Simmons?” The blond was surprised and bothered that the young woman was working with Simmons. Considering his relationship with the other man, he was upset that Simmons would make Sherry work with him.

“Yeah. I work with him now. He’s currently here in the West Wing. Do you need anything from Simmons?” Sherry asked the agent who looked like he was fidgeting as he recalled the forced labor under Simmons until President Benford stepped in.

“No. I don’t need anything from him.” Leon shrugged it off and returned to his desk and chewed his near-flavorless gum that had been in his mouth since the meeting in the Oval Office.

“Leon, is something the matter?” The blonde was concerned for he examined the writing on Apple Pages and corrected any spelling and/or grammatical errors before he would print it. He didn’t want to upset Sherry, but her poking and prodding made him recall how Simmons’ eyes bore through him whenever he was forced to clean a room just to watch Leon suffer.

“I’ve just been under a lot of stress, that’s all.” The agent firmly told Sherry who looked away and suspected that he was going through something and was not telling her about it. When she was younger under the custody of the United States government, Leon had a big brother instinct and would always ask if they were treating her like a lab rat whenever he visited her. He grew out of it by 2004, but the blond was extremely protective of Sherry and made sure she was in good hands.

“Alright. You can talk about it with me if you want. If you need me, I’ll be in Simmons’ office.” Sherry told Leon before she turned to the door and walked out. The agent felt horrible for not telling her about Simmons. He knew the blonde was not a little girl anymore, but Leon was unsure on how to explain his toxic working relationship with the Advisor. Not only he didn't want to unnerve Sherry, but he also didn't want to summon the wrath of Simmons. The agent hated himself for being paranoid for his safety, but alas not even the President of the United States can protect him forever.

Leon sighs as he looks back to the monitor and resumes typing. He then zoned out and lost track of time as he wrote paragraph by paragraph before he concluded he was done. The blond makes one last check for errors and fixes them before he prints them out for President Benford. Then, he arranged the freshly printed papers in order and grabbed a paperclip to hold them together before he started walking over to the Oval Office and noticed through the windows it was darker outside, implying he had been at his desk for a few hours.

The American hands the paperwork over to the President, who thanks Leon before he checked the time on his phone and saw it was 6:00 PM. The agent announces he was retiring for the day and turned around to walk out the northwest door as President Benford wished him a good night. Before he left, Leon signed out and turned his computer off before he dumped the empty cup of decaf into a garbage bin. Once all tasks were completed, the blond arrived at his car in the parking lot.

Hearing a voice, Leon turned his head in its direction and saw Simmons speaking with another White House staff member. From this distance, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but the agent could tell that the Advisor was upset about something based on the tone of the man’s voice alone.

Simmons dismisses the staff member and Leon loses interest before he gets into his Corolla. He waits for the Advisor to move out of the way before he starts the car up and pulls out before making his way out back to his apartment.

The evening rush hour was dreadful as the American made his way out before arriving at the apartment complex. Once he was at his door, Leon checked the time and saw it was 7:45 PM, meaning he had some time to make a quick dinner before NCIS started. Unfortunately, the one quick meal he had time to make was a frozen dinner chicken pot pie.

Leon stepped into his apartment and locked the door then plucked the box containing the pot pie from the freezer and followed the instructions before putting it in the microwave. Once it was done, the blond set the hot meal on a plate which he then placed onto the coffee table in front of the television.

Soon, the clock struck 8:00 PM and the show’s theme song rang out as the American blew on his food to cool it off. Tonight’s episode was about a dead lance corporal who was found in a vacant home and was buried and then exhumed. And this was an especially funny episode as a few parts made Leon laugh so he had to be careful not to choke on the pot pie as he ate with his eyes glued onto the TV.

Every night ended like clockwork: return home, make dinner, watch the show, brush teeth, go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching for this chapter was not easy. Other than basing Leon's favorite coffee shop on Dunkin’, I looked at the maps of Washington, D.C to hopefully memorize the layout I would like to point out that the city has changed a lot since 2009 so it may not be accurate in this chapter.
> 
> I spent most of my time writing this chapter researching the White House. This includes its many rooms and even rumors of paranormal activity(hence the mention of Lincoln’s ghost). It should be noted that each President decorates the Oval Office to suit their tastes, so I based the office under Adam Benford on both Ronald Reagan and Barack Obama. Also, fun fact: the West Wing was damaged in a Christmas Eve fire in 1929 during Herbert Hoover’s presidency; he moved back in on April 14, 1930.
> 
> I’m hoping my work will pay off as this was a difficult chapter to write. And yes, the tagging could still use some work. TIL that fanfiction that’s not full-on smut is difficult to tag. So again, feel free to recommend tags.
> 
> **NCIS Episode Referenced:** Dead and Unburied(Season 4, Episode 5)


End file.
